


The Festival

by TheRedGlass



Category: Anastasia (1997)
Genre: Dancing, Domestic, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Oneshot, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt, Valentine's Day, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 11:24:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7572346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedGlass/pseuds/TheRedGlass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the midst of their travels, Dimitri does his best to surprise Anya and show his appreciation for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Festival

**Author's Note:**

> I had a request on Valentine's Day for something with Dimitri and Anastasia. Just a little oneshot.

“Hey, uh, here you go,” Dmitri said as he shoved a bundle into Anya’s hands.

She held it out at arm’s length, raising an eyebrow suspiciously. “What is it?”

“Will you just look at it?” he said, trying and failing to sound casual.

Anya narrowed her eyes suspiciously at him for a moment before she slowly began to undo the string and the paper. As it fell open, she blinked in surprise. “Dmitri…” A lovely red dress with white lace trim peeked out of the wrappings. She shook her head. “What is this for? I have three dresses already.”

“One of those is still ripped up from the fight with Rasputin!”

“I’m going to get around to sewing it,” she said, crossing her arms. “Eventually.”

“Look, would you please just accept it and wear it tonight?”

“Where? Why? Is there something wrong with this dress? What’s going on tonight?”

“Can you please just wear the thing?”

“Are you trying to teach me to waltz again? Because I’ve got it, really.”

Dmitri sighed. “Please. Just once. Don’t argue. Just do it. I’m…trying to do something nice here and I’m already really bad at it okay?”

“Oh,” Anya said suddenly. There was an awkward pause. “Um, thank you. It..it’s a really nice dress. And I’ll wear it tonight.”

He sighed again, but this time out of relief. “Thank you. Now, just be sure to meet me back here at seven, okay?”

“Okay…” Anya said, watching as he started to disappear backwards into a crowd.

“Seven!” he reminded her once more. And then she was left standing alone in the middle of the town square, wondering what on earth had gotten in to him.

But, as promised, after she made a stop at the room they had rented at the local inn, she returned in the red dress, her hair pinned loosely at the base of her neck. She peered around for Dmitri, and didn’t notice all the heart shaped decorations hanging around the square or the villagers emerging in their own finery, carrying trays of pastries. It was the sound of a band tuning up that finally caught her attention, and she only had a few moments to take in the sudden festive atmosphere of the square before Dmitri reappeared in a nice if slightly worn suit.

She shook her head in wonderment. “Dmitri, what’s-”

He took her hand and led her to where the villagers were gathering by the fountain. “Saint Valentine’s festival. A chance to show the person you love just how much you really love them,” he said in a hurried jumble, starting to blush.

And then suddenly there was a slight commotion as something was passed through the crowd and Anya realized it was crowns made of vines and ribbon and all the women in the crowd were having one placed on their head by their significant other and then Dmitri was settling one in her hair too.

“It’s also a chance to treat her like the princess she truly is,” he added softly, and he slowly reached out to tuck a lock of her hair behind her ear, allowing her fingers to gently caress her cheek.

It was Anya’s turn to blush. Thankfully, a moment later, the square erupted in music and suddenly they were both pulled into a dance circle. Anya laughed and threw her head back, relishing in the simple feeling of belonging that she had been afraid she would never find. She and Dmitri might have no specific place to call theirs yet, but as long as they had each other, Anya knew she would never be without a home again.


End file.
